Save Me!
by TheNewPinkUnicorn
Summary: The Wasabi warriors are taken to a mysterious island where they have to escape... but they will be in constant peril from many unknown dangers. Seperated, Jack searches for Kim who is seriously injured. Lost in the depth of the island can Jack save her... or will she peril in the forests. Lots of romance/gore/horror/and stuff like that! JxK! Please R R! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**So hey! I'm back and I thought I would write a different type of story so I hope you enjoy! Please review after because I really do enjoy reading them, and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me! Bye guys xxxx**

JackPOV

It was about seven in the morning and we were being driven to a strange island for a school trip. We had been on the bus for about two hours when we pulled up next to a small docks. I was sitting next to Kim, who was sleeping silently, her head resting on my shoulder. She looked adorable. Anyway, we pulled up to a small docks and in the distance I could see a large island about 50 miles out to sea. It was then I got really excited and I accidently woke Kim up. She growled quietly and as she did so I laughed silently, then I whispered "Kimmy we have to get off the bus, we're at the docks."

"Do I have to move?" She mumbled. At that I laughed at used my hand to lift her face.

"Yes Kimmy we have to move." She grumbled and slowly got up and grabbed her carry on. She was wearing a pair of lime colored shorts, a white laced cropped top and green flip flops. Her hair was down and left natural and my god she looked beautifull. I would never tell her that of course. She's my best friend and I would never do anything to jeopardise our friendship. I just know she doesn't feel the same way about me... We slowly got off of the bus and we were lead into a room where a man in his forties was waiting. Chairs were lined across the room and we filed in and sat on them. I was slightly confused because there was nothing to do with any school subjects... It was just a plain painted room. I sat next to Kim and Jerry my other best friend and waited for the man to talk.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are here?" He said. He sounded Italian but I wasn't sure. "I am Mr Mazurino and I am here today to tell you that this is a test."

"What kind of test?" Asked Milton, another of my close friends.

" Atest of bravery, sacrifice, stregnth and skills! You will be left on this island for a whole week with a rucksack full of things you might need. A weapon and some water for example and only a selected few will leave this island."

"What do you mean?" Asked Milton again.

"I mean that you will ahve to kill eachother and only the strongest will leave this island alive. You have exactly an hour to prepare yourselves and say your goodbye's then you will be sent out. Try to escape and I have given permission for my co-workers to kill anyone who does so. Goodbye for now and I will see the strong ones at the end of the week." He then walked out of the room careful to let us hear the door lock. I turned to Kim who had gone pale and had a frightened look on her face. I oulled her towards me by the waist and whispered in her ear "it's ok Kimmy! We'll get through this I promise." She buried her head deep into my shoulder and just stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I didn't mind though because it felt right.

When our hour was up we slowly stood up to retrieve our rucksacks. Each looked the same but contained different items. We didnt get a chance to look at what we had because a loud alarm went off and the doors opened. Everyone piled out of the room anxious to escape but the Wasabi Warriors stayed behind. They had a bit more training and thought it would be fairer to let them go first. Once the room was empty we all pulled our rucksacks on and ran out of the room unsure what to expect. We got out of the building and saw miles of forestry and the whole island was surrounded by water. There was no escape...

I could see the panicked look on Kims first and I pulled her close and gave her a reassuring smile. We had a lot of ground to cover so we began walking. We found a tree we could easily climb and decided up there we would check what supplies we had. We had five different packs which meant we had five times as much of supplies than everyone else. We each had a weapon: I had a katana sword, Kim had a bow and arrow, Jerry had ninja stars, Eddie had a dagger and Milton had a few bear traps. Everything would come in handy for the hard journey ahead of us. We decided to find somewhere to sleep becuase it was begining to get dark and we found a hidden spot in some caves that were hidden behind some ivy. We made a small fire with the matches from Eddie's pack and then all layed down using the blankets from everyones packs. Kim layed down next me and snuggled into my chest and soon I could hear her steady breathing and after that I fell into a blissfull sleep...

**So what did you think? Dont forget to review because I love reading them! I'll try and update soon! Byeeeeee xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah… I'm ill so thought I would write another chapter because I'm awesome! So here you are! Enjoy! Oh and I want to thank autumn2090 for her review. It made me smile J**

JackPOV

When we woke up the next morning I was snuggled into Kim's side while she had her head rested on my chest. This was bliss….. but then I snapped back to reality and began to wake everyone up. None of us are really morning people but we were all up within five minutes and ready to start walking again. We began searching the perimeter looking for any threats and when we couldn't find any, we climbed down the tree and began walking. The whole island seemed so quiet, too quiet for my liking so I pulled Kimmy close. We reached a river and filed any bottles that we had with water then set off again. It was about two in the afternoon when something terrible happened. We had stopped to rest when I heard someone crawling through the undergrowth behind Kim. I went to pull Kim towards me but I saw a flash of silver and then red was sprayed everywhere. I heard Kim's blood curdling scream before she was pulled into the undergrowth.

I tried to chase after her but Jerry held me back. "She's gone" he whispered. How could he just say that? "How could you say that?" I yelled at him. "I can find her and get her back! We can't just give up on her!" I tried to get out of his grip but his grip on me was soldid.

"Jack!" he yelled. "Jack! Look at how much blood is on the floor. She….. she never would have survived the blow. She's…. she's probably d…d….dead!" The last of his sentence was laced with sadness and regret. He was right….. She couldn't have survived the attack. I let a tear fall from my eye…. I couldn't believe it. She's gone and I never got the chance to tell her how I feel. I fell to my knees in pure shock. My best friend, my crush was gone….. Forever! I let out a loud cry and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could feel a big ache in my heart…. I didn't want to go on. Not without my Kimmy….

KimPOV

The last thing I remember was a flash of silver, blood spraying everywhere and then I was pulled into the undergrowth. I think I blacked out after that because all I remember is waking up near a small pool. I could hear voices but I couldn't see anyone. I slowly got onto my feet and immediately a burst of sharp pain shot through my body, starting my stomach. I look down to see a freshly stitched wound right across the whole of my lower body. A thin line of blood was oozing from it and I felt slightly queasy. Almost at the same moment someone stood behind me and shoved a small silver knife to my throat. "Don't move" he whispered in my ear. Wait! I recognised that voice. It was the voice of Danny Fitzgerald!

"Danny!" I yelled. "How could you do this to me?" I was shocked that any of my class mates would do this to me!

"Shhhhhhh!" He whispered into my ear.

"Just go along with it!" Ok now I was confused. What did he mean just go along with it? Then he whispered in my ear again "I don't want to hurt you! Its Julie who's making me do this for her" he said panic stricken. Julie! Milton's ex-girlfriend! Well this was confusing! Why did she want to do this to me?

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked him under my breath.

"Hopefully get you out of here alive" he whispered back. "I don't want to kill you or let you get hurt by her. You're so weak…." He whispered back. So he was trying to save me! If he was going to try and get my out of this alive….I was going to try and get him out of this alive.

"I'm going to get you out of this too" I whispered back. It was then I heard Julie's voice, but there was something different about it. It sounded cold and plain….It sounded horribly broken. She came to stand in front of me and said "looky what we have here….. Kim Crawford. I thought you would have survived longer than this….Oh well! You're going to die anyway so why not now…..Kill her Danny!" I felt the knife press harder into my skin and I could feel drops of blood trickling down my neck. I winced in pain but I didn't let Julie see it. Two seconds later I heard Danny yell "RUN!" and pushed me out of the way of Julie's gun. I heard a loud bang and then I heard….. I heard Danny's body fall to the ground. I let a sob escape but carried on running. I could hear her firing behind me and then BANG! She hit my leg and I fell to the floor, letting out a painful yell. My leg felt like it was going to fall off…. But I kept on running. I left Danny's body there! Oh god! What was happening to them? How could anyone do this to a bunch of teenagers?

I ran for about an hour only stopping once or twice to catch my breath but I didn't once look back. All I wanted to do was find Jack and have him hold me. I had tears streaming down my face which made it quite hard to see. I tripped over the root of a tree and wacked my head on the floor. I blacked out and when I woke up it was dark. I must have lost about five hours….. so I quickly rubbed my head and carried on running. About three hours later I stopped and found a small ditch to sleep in. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep. How could I have let Julie kill Danny after he helped me escape? I'm a terrible person! Soon I fell asleep and I dreamed of Danny being shot over and over again. Then when I actually woke up I was covered in sweat and blood. Shit! I forgot about my leg! I glanced down at it and I was horrified at what I saw. My leg was crimson red and a gaping hole was set by my ankle. I rummaged through my pack (which I still had on my back?) and found the blanket and ripped some off to wrap around my leg. I winced as it touched my wound but I persevered and tied my leg up. I stood up and slowly started walking again. Hopefully I would find Jack….. He would look after me.

JackPOV

She's gone….. I can't believe it! I don't want to go on. We carried on moving forward towards the final destination….. But I don't want to get off this stupid island without her…. Her body. Maybe she could be alive…. I've lost all hope. Milton became ill the night she was taken and we had to leave him behind because he was slowing us down. It wasn't our decision, but he forced us to leave without him. I really do hope he's ok. Anyway, it's been very warm today and I had to take my top off because I sweating like mad. Jerry also took his shirt off, but Eddie decided to keep his on. Which lead to him overheating and we had to lay him in a small pool of water so he didn't die. He was ill for a while but he recovered… thankfully. We had already lost two of our number, I didn't want to lose another one of my best friends.

We were walking along a bank and I swear I saw a blonde girl laying at the bottom, and my heart started racing but Jerry pulled me along. It could have been her….. But no doubt I was imagining it. It was dark now so we decided to get some rest under a very large oak tree. Just before I fell asleep I swear I heard someone walking in the opposite direction…

**So what do you think? Don't forget to review guyz xx**


End file.
